Nobody Else But You
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: Drabble series following the characters of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. They're far from the ending, and the stories between them have only just begun.
1. Jealousy

**So this is the first time I've ever written something from my phone and its pretty cool. This from coming from someone who has had a flip phone for three years...*sigh* but anyway, this will be a Drabble series that I'll work on from time to time. It's not going to be a major project, but expect some fluffy chapters here an there. Alright. Enough rambling..hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. *sigh***

* * *

The brown-haired editor looked over his authors last couple of pages. He picked the red pen up but quickly set it down. He propped his head up with his hand.

'_Yoshino's really outdone himself.'_

He glanced up, gazing at the said mangaka. Chiaki was never one to turn his work in on time. Usually he was furiously working on the pages the day of. This time, not only was the manuscript done a few days early, it was almost flawless.

Chiaki was fast asleep on the sofa. He was clutching the TV remote. He looked rather cat-like, curled up on the sofa. The brown-haired editor couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight of the man he loved asleep.

He returned his focus to the manuscript sitting before him when the silence in the small flat was broken by the main door opening. Without looking up, he knew who had been the source of the noise and it made his blood boil. A man of about average height with taupe coloured hair and startling magenta eyes walked in, carrying a small plastic bag. He looked around, his unique eyes falling on the editor.

"Hatori-san," he said quietly. Didn't expect you to be here."

"Yoshino managed to finish before the deadline for once, Yanase," he said coldly.

Yuu nodded slowly, walking toward the dining table. He carefully place the plastic bag on the table without making too much noise.

"It's the new movie," he explained. "The one he's been wanting to see."

Hatori dropped his gaze back to the manuscript, trying to keep his anger hidden. "Alright."

Yuu curtly nodded toward Hatori before letting himself out.

At the sound of the door closing, Chiaki woke up. He sat up, running a hand through his tousled hair and rubbing his blue eyes.

"Ahhhhh...Tori?" he asked. "Who was-"

His words were muffled by Hatori's lips. Chiaki blushed furiously, not expecting a kiss. Before he could come to his senses, Hatori pulled away, nonchalantly picking his red pen up.

Chiaki never understood why Hatori would suddenly show his affection for him and then calmly return to what he was doing. "T-T-TORI!" he shouted.

Hatori glanced up after circling the speech bubble and drawing an arrow into the next panel. His face was unreadable. "You're mine," he whispered. "Never forget that."

Chiaki nodded, puzzled. Why would he forget someone he loved nearly his whole life? He blinked a couple of times, focusing his vision. His eyes fell on the plastic bag that Yuu had left for him.

"What's that?" he asked, approaching the bag.

Hatori dropped his gaze back down to the manuscript, reading through his corrections. "A movie that Yanase brought for you."

"Wow," he breathed, pulling the DVD out of the bag. He held it up, waving it happily. "Tori! Want to watch it with me?!"

Before he could respond, the pen was yanked out of his hand and tossed across the room. He glanced pointedly at Chiaki's turned back. Almost immediately, he softened and leaned back smiling. He relished hearing Chiaki's excitement to be with him.

Chiaki raced to his spot next to Hatori on the sofa, grabbing the TV remote. "I can't wait to watch this!" he exclaimed.

"Hmmm," Hatori said softly, still smiling.

'_There's no need to be jealous,' _he thought_. 'But I cannot help but distrust Yanase's affection...'_

* * *

**And there's the first chapter of my Drabble series! How did I do? Don't forget to read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Smile

**I find it hilarious how this got updated before my other stories which had much more progress...I guess that's the power of yaoi. Thanks to raiu2112 and Anya Seneca Primrose for being my first two reviewers! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. **

* * *

Today was a rather dreary day in the office. They weren't that far into the cycle, but many of the authors were being temperamental. Kisa sat at his desk, reading through manuscripts just like all the other editors who were in the office with him. He ran a hand through his navy blue hair and picked up the red pen.

"All of these authors are off their rocker..."

He circled a speech bubble and drew an arrow into the next panel. This continued for about twenty minutes. Kisa tossed his red pen on his desk and rubbed his temple, slightly annoyed. He glanced up at the other editors and saw that they were having some of the same issues.

Hatori rose, looking like he wanted to put his author out of his misery. He held the papers and a pen up at Takano-san before speaking. "I'm going into the fax room. It seems that Yoshikawa sensei is having a bit of trouble with her storyline."

Kisa dropped his gaze back to his papers and sighed. If Hatori of all people was unnerved...

He pushed his papers aside and pulled his laptop closer to him. He pushed the lid up and typed his password in. He surfed the web for a decent amount of time before he remembered his job. Not wanting Takano-san to be angrier than he already was, he quickly and quietly turned his laptop off and returned to the manuscript.

A long and tedious hour of editing later, he was just about ready to shoot himself. He let his head crash on the desk with a resounding thud that scared the person sitting at the desk beside him, Onodera Ritsu.

"Sorry, Ricchan," mumbled Kisa.

His mind was blank and his brain was fried. He did not want to see another manuscript again.

'_Why did I ever become an editor?'_

A strange jolt sent chills down his spine. He bolted up, looking around wildly. He felt the same sensation coming from the front of his jeans. He narrowed his eyes before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He sighed flipping the phone open.

A number one icon was present next to his mailbox. Curious, he clicked on it and saw a message. He glanced at the top to see who it was from.

**Kou Yukina.**

_Yukina..._

He quickly clicked on the message, anxious to see what Yukina had written.

_Kisa-san,_

_I'm not sure if you were planning on going home after work, but I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house instead. I'm sure it gets pretty lonely all alone._

_Hope you can come_

_-Yukina_

_PS: if you do come, how about I make that dish from last time?_

Kisa dropped his hand down to his lap, giving his phone screen a small smile. He glanced at the time.

'_5:30...I should be getting ready to leave soon. And I haven't seen Yukina in a while...'_

He glanced back at the pile of papers on his desk and mentally groaned. He hated taking work home. He organised the papers in one big stack and slid a binder clip over the side of the pages. He slipped the papers in his bag before standing up.

"Takano-san!" he called. "I'm getting ready to leave!"

The raven haired editor-in-chief peered around his glasses and nodded at Kisa before turning to the manuscript in his own hand. "Onodera!" he called.

"H-hai," answered Ritsu.

On his way out, Kisa noticed the look of embarrassment on Ritsu's face. He glanced back at Takano-san and shrugged, knowing that he shouldn't poke his nose into matters that didn't concern him. Just as he was stepping into the elevator, he could faintly hear Takano-san and Ritsu arguing loudly. He shook his head, laughing.

_'They fight like an old married couple.'_

He pressed the large L button and fished his phone out of his pocket again. He typed out a quick reply to Yukina.

As if on cue, the elevator doors slid open and he stepped out, still typing. When he was finished with his phone, he slipped it in his pocket and pushed his keys into the ignition, a strange feeling flooding into his stomach. It was almost like...butterflies. He positioned his hands on the wheel, thinking things over.

He hadn't been with Yukina in a long time because of their incompatible schedules and he really missed the look on Yukina's face when he saw Kisa. It warmed his heart when he thought of the younger man. He didn't know if it was the optimism that Yukina had or the smile that was always on his face, but there was something that Kisa always looked forward to; something that he loved and admired Yukina for.

When he reached the parking lot in front of Yukina's flat, he took a deep breath, asking himself why he was so jumpy.

'_Yukina just has the ability to do that to me...'_he silently admitted.

Making sure his car was parked properly, he slowly made his way up the stairs, clutching his bags tightly. He counted down the doors and stopped in front of the third one to the left. He glanced down at his feet before looking up at the golden knocker. He reached up and gripped it tightly. His heart was pounding so loud that he could barely hear the door knocker hit the door.

The door swung open and Yukina was standing before him, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Kisa-san! You made it!" he said cheerfully.

The minute Kisa saw the smile on Yukina's face, all of his unpleasant thoughts about work disappeared. His stomach ceased it's jumping and flipping as well. He smiled up at Yukina, marveling how a simple smile could change his entire day.

"Yeah. How've you been?"

* * *

**I have this weird obsession with Yukina and his smile. Honestly, who can resist such a smile? It's so beautiful!**

**Read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. **


	3. A Break From Work

**So I didn't intend on having this chapter being done so soon, but I figured while I'm waiting for Vice President Biden...might as well. **

**Thanks to Anya Seneca Primrose for reviewing the last chapter! And thanks to all of you people adding this to your favourites and alerts! That really means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Ritsu sat in front of his desk, once again, asking himself why he didn't transfer out of shōjō manga and into literature. He aimlessly flipped through the different manuscripts that Takano-san had given him. He sighed, sitting slumped over his desk.

"Takano-san enjoys torturing me."

"As much as that sounds true, I think you do more torturing," said a cool voice from behind him.

Without turning around, Ritsu was sure he knew who was behind him. He tried to keep his blush under control as he straightened.

"Onodera, make sure you have these ready by Friday," continued Takano-san. "We can't afford for you to do a half-assed job. Like you did last time."

Ritsu nodded absent-mindedly, gathering his papers. "Alright. Alright. I will-wait, what do you mean half-assed job?" He demanded.

Takano-san slipped into his chair and picked up his own pile of manuscripts. He picked up the red pen he always had sitting on his desk and began working. "I'm saying you did a half-assed job on your last editing job with Muto-sensei's manuscript. Don't screw this one up."

Ritsu's blood boiled at his words and his cheeks reddened. He leapt up, clutching his red pen and scattering the manuscripts.

Kisa looked over at Ritsu, annoyed and sighed at the papers that were now strewn on the floor. "Ricchan, fighting Takano-san will not get you anywhere. It's best to quit before you say something you regret."

It was as if Kisa hadn't spoken. "What do you mean half-assed job?!" shouted Ritsu indignantly. "You proofed that one!"

The ebony haired man sighed, continuing to work on his editing, his concentration beginning to waver at the sound of his first love. "You already took such a long time with the manuscript. We were way past the deadline." He began writing something on a post-it note before slapping it on the stack of papers sitting beside him and rising. He gathered his papers in a nice and neat pile. "Besides, it looked like that was as good as you were going to get it."

Without saying another word, he left the small editing office, making Ritsu very angry. He blushed a deep red colour before throwing his pen down and racing out of the office. He saw Takano-san making his way to the break room. He raced down the hall, trying to catch up with the older man.

"What do...you mean...that's...the best I could do?!" he puffed.

Takano-san, half expecting Ritsu to follow him to the break room, let a small smirk flicker on his face. His eyes turned devious and calculating, but it when unnoticed by the brunette walking beside him. "Just that. It was very unlikely you could have made it better."

He pushed the door to the break room open and strode to the fax machine. He placed the manuscripts on the side of the machine and began organising his papers based on who they would go to.

Ritsu was absolutely furious with him. He just couldn't understand why he insisted on bullying him all the time. As far as he knew, he wasn't acting like this with Kisa or Hatori or Mino. Why was it only him? He stomped over to Takano-san's other side, glaring at him.

Takano-san glanced at him with a bored expression on his face. His dark brown eyes looked glazed over as if he knew something that Ritsu refused to see and was weary of telling him what it was. "What?"

That was when Ritsu nearly hit his breaking point. He clenched his teeth together, trying to avoid yelling at his boss. He felt a wave of anger trying to dominate. He struggled to keep his temper in check. "Takano-san," he said through gritted teeth. "If you thought that, maybe you should have talked to me about it. See what we could do."

Takano-san mentally smiled, knowing Ritsu was close to breaking. He nonchalantly continued to order his papers. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell Ritsu was about to explode. He actually did smirk this time. The boy's buttons were so easy to push. "Are you questioning my actions?" he asked coolly.

Upon hearing this, Ritsu instantly blushed. His cheeks were a blotchy red colour. He was feeling unnaturally warm and his palms began sweating. His heart was racing. It was beating so loud, he feared Takano-san could hear it. He adverted his eyes, trying to hide his deer-in-the-headlights look away from him. "Of course not, Takano-san!" he exclaimed waving his hands wildly.

He continued to wave his arms as if he was attempting to erase something. He shook his head as well, making Takano-san turn toward the source of the noise. He almost rolled his eyes and smiled at the younger man's attempt to take what he said back.

_'Hit the breaking point,'_ he thought.

He swiftly moved forward, backing Ritsu against the nearby vending machine. He watched as the brunette's emerald eyes dilated, displaying a look of pure shock and fear on his face. His mouth was slightly agape, making the older man want him even more than he already did.

Ritsu's heart was pounding like no other. He felt the same way he felt when Takano-san asked if he questioned his authority, but slightly different. He felt a tingle in his spine as well as butterflies in his stomach. "T-T-Takano-san!"

He felt the vending machine behind him and he knew he was cornered. He glanced back at the man who was advancing him. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt his breath on his lips. He turned away from him, not wanting to give into him.

"Onodera," whispered Takano-san.

Hearing him say his name sent a tingle down his spine. His heart feel lighter. His head spin. Against his better judgement, he turned back to him, wanting to see the emotion in his eyes.

The moment Ritsu turned back to him, Takano-san pressed his lips against his. His right hand threading through Ritsu's silky brown hair and his arm curling around Ritsu's torso.

His touch made Ritsu go to pieces. He could barely breathe now. He kept his mouth clamped shut, unwilling to give in. It was beginning to get increasingly hard not to give in. Takano-san's touch sent a chill down his spine. It made his heart race. It made him think he could actually fall in love with him again.

Takano-san pulled away, gazing into Ritsu's watery green eyes. He sighed, returning to his papers. "You know, you're going back to your high school days. Don't keep you mouth closed so tightly," he said.

When Takano-san was done speaking, Ritsu narrowed his eyes, glowering at the man standing before him. Angry thoughts were flooding his mind. He stomped over to the door, ready to go back to work when Takano-san spoke again.

"Onodera."

"What?" asked Ritsu exasperated.

A smile flickered on Takano-san's face and his eyes softened. "I love you."

Ritsu's blush deepened and his eyes widened. "Stop saying things you don't mean!" he shouted.

He raced out, shaking his head. '_This isn't love. This isn't love. THIS ISN'T LOVE!'_

Takano-san sighed returning to the faxes. He ran a hand through his tousled black hair. "Would it kill him to see what was right in front of him?"

* * *

**Its freezing outside, but it'll be worth it when I hear Joe Biden speak. It will. **

**Read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Aaahhhh. My fingers are frozen. :( **

**Oh. And to all of you readers who dare of age, don't for get to vote!**


	4. As Long As You Love Me

**PRESIDENT OBAMA WON THE ELECTION AND I AM BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS BECAUSE OF IT. Hehe. I know that was kinda late...anyway...**

**I find it hilarious how this gets updated more frequently than my other fics...**

**Thanks to Anya Seneca Primrose and EMERALD 69 for reviewing the last chapter! **

**I originally had this separate from this little drabble series, but then I was like why not? So hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. It's rather depressing that I don't. That would mean Takano-san would be mine. *sigh* All of the men I like are unattainable. This is not cool. **

* * *

It was completely silent in the room. The tension was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife. There were three very different men in the room. One had very dark brown, rumpled hair and dark blue eyes, Chiaki Yoshino. Another had dark brown hair, though not as dark as Chiaki's, and stormy grey eyes, Hatori Yoshiyuki. The last one had sandy coloured hair and maroon eyes, Yuu Yanase.

Chiaki was sitting at his desk, frantically trying to finish the last couple pages for his manga. He silently cursed his lax nature when it came to deadlines. Yuu sat at the long table that sat beside Chiaki's desk, fine tuning some of Chiaki's haphazard panels. Hatori was sitting across from Yuu, visibly pissed as he was editing. Hatori was watching Yuu very closely in between panels. He saw that Yuu was working intently on the pages and returned to his own work.

Yuu looked up, throwing a furtive look at the top of Hatori's head and returned to his work. This continued for about five minutes until they had both looked up at the same time. Maroon met grey and it was as if great looming clouds of thunder were surrounding the two men. Their eyes narrowed at each other, knowing they were thinking about the same thing.

Yuu glared at Hatori, furious with how he had confessed to Chiaki before him. If only he had confessed as soon as he found out. But no. He had to keep it in because of his fear of getting rejected.

Once he began to think about it, it wasn't like he didn't try. He did try. He kept his hints as subtle as possible to keep his friendship with Chiaki and because the whole "guy in love with another guy" thing might have scared Chiaki. Yuu almost snorted upon thinking about it.

'_Mmhmm. Chiaki's not open to loving men. And Hatori and I are best friends.'_

He glanced at the said editor, who looked like he was intent on finishing his work. If there was ever a time where Yuu could have been even more wrong.

Hatori had been watching Yuu out of the corner his eye. His mind was far from work. Work was not the number one priority now. His number one priority was making sure Yuu did not step out of line as he so often did. He felt something brew in the out of his stomach. It was something that would erupt any minute if it was irritated.

He gripped the pen tighter when he saw Yuu glance up. He returned to his own work, wary of Yuu's actions. He knew Yuu was watching him just as he had watched Yuu. He put on his best poker face and continued to edit the different panels that Chiaki had drawn earlier. He attempted to block out all distractions such as his thoughts to focus on Yuu.

'_One cannot be too careful when dealing with Yanase.'_

Yuu placed his pencil down, yawning. He gathered the pages in numerical order and straightened them up before handing them to Chiaki who looked up at him with utmost appreciation.

Yuu covered his mouth as he yawned before grabbing his bags. "Aaahhh. Chiaki, I'll be going to my next job."

"Ah! Can't you stay longer?" asked Chiaki, completely oblivious to the growing pile of work he had on his desk or the death glare he was now getting from Hatori.

Yuu, unlike Chiaki, noticed the glare that Hatori was giving Chiaki. He refrained from rolling his eyes at how dense Chiaki really was. How could someone not notice something that was literally right under their nose? It just didn't make sense to Yuu. He gave Chiaki a small smile and held his bags tighter. "No, I'm afraid I can't. My next author's deadline is pretty soon and she's struggling with her last few pages."

Chiaki's face fell and he sank back into his seat, scattering his pages on the ground. Hatori exhaled through his nose, a little annoyed.

"That's too bad," said Chiaki. "Well. Hope you can work things out."

Yuu nodded silently, backing into the door. He glanced at Hatori's stoic face before letting himself out.

Some of the tension that had been in the room left the minute Yuu had left. Hatori sighed in relief, finally able to work in peace. Chiaki also returned to his work, drawing as if his life depended on it. Hatori glanced up at Chiaki several times, each time with a small and subtle smile on his face. His eyes softened and he was in a better mood now. Once he finished up with his work, he straightened the pages up and strode to Chiaki's desk. Chiaki looked as if he was ready to collapse on his desk. Hatori placed the pages on the very corner of Chiaki's desk and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Chiaki flinched, not aware Hatori was behind him.

"Eh? Oh, Tori! You finished!" he exclaimed. He flicked through the pages, taking note of the corrections Hatori had made. He nodded absent mindedly, picking up his pencil again. He began erasing some of the things he had drawn and drew them again with the corrections.

Hatori watched him draw, feeling relaxed. He bent down and kissed the top of Chiaki's head, running his fingers through his dark hair, enjoying the softness. He rested his chin on Chiaki's head, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Chiaki," Hatori whispered in his low baritone.

Chiaki felt a chill go down his spine when he heard his name roll off of his lover's lips. He felt his shoulders go slack and his mind go blank. His mouth was slightly agape as if he wanted to say the same but had momentarily lost his voice.

Hatori pulled Chiaki closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. His worries about Yuu potentially taking Chiaki away from him. From the way Chiaki had reacted to him saying he loved him, he was sure Chiaki felt the same way.

'_As long as you love me...Everything is fine.'_

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint all of you hardcore Chiaki x Hatori fans and that you all are satisfied with this rather tension filled chapter. **


	5. In Between the Pages

**So I was going to have a special Yuu chapter that actually focused on him and his feelings for someone else, but when I started writing the chapter, ia became super long and run-on-like. :( sorry. But I hope this artsy Yuu chapter makes up for it! **

**Thanks to Anya Seneca Primrose(for being the most kick-ass onee-chan ever. :3), EMERALD69(who is always so sweet in her reviews. :)) and Acirederf(who made me laugh like an idiot with her fangirl comment XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. It is with great disappointment that I am forced to say this at the beginning of each chapter.**

* * *

Yuu sat on his sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table. A beer was in one hand and a TV remote in the other. This was a rare occasion for him. He seldom had time to himself. Flipping through the channels was a well deserved pleasure for the exhausted editor. He settled on a channel that was showing an anime that was an adaptation of a manga that had started in Marukawa. He tossed the remote to the side and sipped his beer, mildly interested in the anime. It was a rerun that he had seen many times before. He wouldn't be surprised if he could recite the lines back.

After a few moments, watching the anime had lost its appeal. He muted the TV, looking around the room for anything that could hold his interest for a moment or two. Just long enough for him to relax until he got his next call. He wasn't expecting one that night, but his job was very unpredictable. His maroon eyes scanned the room around him. He mentally sighed at all the cleaning jobs that awaited him. Ignoring the mess, he looked up again. This time, his eyes fell on his bag. A small and slim spiral bound notebook peeked out.

He set the beer down, striding toward the bag. He picked it up and pulled the notebook out. His fingers brushed over the lettering emblazoned on the front.

Yanase Yuu's sketchbook

He flipped it open, walking back to his seat at the sofa. He clumsily reached out and took his beer in his hands, sipping it as he paged through his different sketches. The majority of his sketches were done haphazardly, as if he was furiously trying to commit it all to paper before the sudden inspiration or subject was going to leave him. As he looked through his different sketches, he was careful to handle them all delicately. Many of them were done in charcoal which smudged easily.

He came across some of his sketches that were done in a regular graphite pencil. They were much lighter than the ones done in charcoal, but they were more precise and meticulous. The main reason being that his charcoal pencils in paper sheaths didn't have a precise tip like the graphite pencils he used.

"Which reminds me...I need to get some wooden sheathed ones...I liked the charcoal sketches," he muttered to himself.

Trees, mainly sakuras, filled up the majority of the notebook. He was beginning to wonder why he had drawn so many trees. He wasn't much of an outdoor person. He flipped a page that had what seemed like the fifteenth sakura in a row and found himself staring at the page.

The lines on the page twisted and folded, blending into each other. His maroon eyes raked the page, starting at the bottom of the page. The dark shading created a bit of depth in the drawing. Changes in how dark the shading was created a bit of dimension to the drawing. In this case, it showed the different folds in the fabric.

He inched up the drawing, marveling in the amount of effort and detail in it. None of his other drawings or sketches had an eighth of the detail that was in this one. The spot his eyes landed on was not the best part of the drawing. The shadows that were drawn in we're rather nice. The collar of the shirt was drawn in rather sloppily. He shook his head, moving up.

"'S his fault for moving so much."

He continued his mental assessment of the picture. The subtle contours of his subject's chin were done considerably better than the collar it rested on top of. His eyes flicked up to his favourite feature. His subject's eyes. They were dark and childish. A lovely combination that Yuu happened to love.

His fingers traced over the dark lines that made up the hair. The hair was possibly his next favourite feature to draw. His hair was so intricate and spiky. Yuu always preferred to sketch the time-consuming subjects. His gaze lingered on the side bangs that covered the left brow. He held the sketchbook at arm's length and began to assess the drawing on a whole.

Aside from the sloppy collar, it really wasn't that bad. It actually did look like his subject. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Drawing it when the deadline was far away was a good idea. Chiaki's a nervous wreck when it's deadline time."

Chiaki's playful smile and large childish eyes had been captured and drawn to perfection. Yuu wasn't one who bragged, but he had to admit; he had done a damn good job capturing Chiaki's innocent aura.

"Innocent. Maybe too innocent," said Yuu softly. "Naïve even."

Chiaki was always gullible one. He would believe anything anyone told him. It was funny at times, even adorable. But there were times where Chiaki really needed to think about what he was being told.

"Stop signs with white backgrounds are optional," muttered Yuu, shaking his head. "Idiot. Of course people should know better than to mess with someone like that. At least he had the sense to ask me...and Hatori about it before actually driving."

He flipped back to the beginning of his sketches and closed the sketchbook, carefully setting it down on the table. Upon laying the sketchbook down on the table, he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the beginning of his kneecap and clasping his fingers together. His eyebrows knit together; he was deep in concentration.

He loved Chiaki. And Chiaki was happily in a relationship with Hatori. Just thinking of the dark-haired editor made his eyes narrow and a scowl appear on his face.

He never approved of Chiaki and Hatori's relationship. It was just because of his hatred for the editor. Hatori was known as the ladies' man in high school. He had several girlfriends back then. In their senior year of high school, Hatori and his now ex-girlfriend, Hoshino Sanae, had been voted the king and queen of prom as well as the couple that would most likely never break up.

"Hmm. Hatori and Hoshino-san. They stirred up a lot of gossip back then."

But even with Hatori's past with women, Yuu would have never dreamed that Hatori would someday in a relationship with a man. Much less a man Yuu wanted for himself. It just wasn't fair. Yuu had always loved Chiaki. He had always been there for Chiaki when Hatori wasn't, and those were some of Chiaki's saddest moments.

"He deserves so much more," he whispered wistfully.

He glanced at his closed sketchbook, the drawing fresh in his mind. The thoughts of Hatori's past with women and Chiaki's gullible nature had disappeared. Only one thought circled his mind.

"He deserves so much more. So much more than him."

* * *

**XD I kinda lost it there in the middle. Where he was talking about his sketches. Which reminds me...I'm out of charcoal pencils. But I, unlike Yuu, prefer the paper sheathed ones. **

**Review and you all shall find the Sekaiichi guy of your choice sitting on your bed wearing only a bow! ;D**


	6. Bee Yourself

**I want to start this author's note off with a brief dedication to the children and the teachers who lost their lives in the massive school shooting in Newtown, Conneticut. May all of them rest in peace after that terrible, terrible course of events. **

**...**

**Thanks to Anya Seneca Primrose(always a pleasure to hear from the most kickass onee-chan ever. :3) and raiu2112(glad to have you back!) for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who has read, favorited(yes, I am working on my spelling. You all can thank my science teacher, who so graciously gave the paper I put my life and soul into a bad grade purely because of my habit of spelling things in what I believe is the right way. -_-) and alerted! You all make my day! :D**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. I just embellish on the plot with my drabbles. **

* * *

Kisa looked down at the large hand that was covering his. He liked having his hand held so tightly by a warm and loving hand. It literally made his day five times better. He looked up at the man who was holding his hand and had to fight down a smile.

Yukina was so goddamn beautiful.

There were times where he seriously wondered why Yukina stayed with him. He wasn't all that attractive. He had a baby face. That was what everyone characterized him by. The comments began to ring in his head.

"Shouta Kisa? Oh! The young-looking one?"

He really didn't mind not looking his age if it was a year or two difference, but the way people talked to and about him made it seem like he was more than ten or fifteen years younger. By the way Yukina acted, Kisa knew his age didn't matter to him, but Kisa couldn't help but feel disturbed by his own age.

"Kisa-san?" asked Yukina. "Is there something wrong?"

The older man shook his head violently as if it would dispel the thoughts and looked up at his lover. It was as if sparkles were surrounding Yukina. It wasn't enough for Yukina to have sparkling hazel eyes, no, he had to have sparkles surrounding him as well.

He grimaced, turning away. The happiness that was radiating from Yukina was a little too much for him at the moment. Turning away, however, was not the best thing to do at the moment. A look of concern appeared on the brunette's face. He gripped Kisa's hand a little tighter, pulling him closer.

"Kisa-san! Is something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

Kisa could hear a bit of panic in Yukina's voice which made his heart swell. Yukina really cared about his well-being. It wasn't that Kisa didn't care about him back. He would do anything for Yukina. Even if it meant putting his own life on the line. No questions asked.

"No no. Nothing's wrong," Kisa said quickly, not wanting to worry him. "Just feeling a little down."

He meant for his tone to come out lightly, just so Yukina would be assured that he was OK. However, that was not how Yukina interpreted it.

Yukina gripped Kisa's hand tighter, nearly cutting off the circulation. Kisa winced, throwing a steely glare up at the brunette. He was completely taken aback by the concern that clouded Yukina's hazel eyes.

"Kisa-san! Please tell me what's wrong!" shouted Yukina earnestly, shaking him violently as if to shake the answer from him.

"N-n-o-thing!" he managed to spit out. "Yukina, calm down. There's nothing wrong. Just a long day at the office."

The previous look of concern and anxiety was replaced by a dazzling smile. "That's why we're here, Kisa-san. This is our first date since you were assigned that new manga to edit. Ah! Speaking of the manga, it's doing really well. Lots of people are buying it."

"Really?" Kisa was always interested to hear how the mangas were doing, even if they weren't ones he worked on. "That's good to hear."

Yukina nodded. "A lot of our female customers really like it."

A scowl appeared on the editor's face. He detested hearing about Yukina with so many women. He glanced at Yukina and looked solemn. Yukina looked like a ladies' man. Great smile. Thick brown hair. Light brown eyes that always seemed to twinkle. He had it all. And a couple piercings. Whenever Kisa saw him with women, he felt something drop to the pit of his stomach. Yukina acted so naturally with women. Sometimes Kisa had to pinch himself when he was with Yukina, which lets to his thoughts on why Yukina stayed with him.

Yukina looked down at Kisa, worried about the sudden silence between him. He was about to get his attention when he saw something whiz by Kisa's head. He squinted, trying to see what it was. "Kisa-san, I think you've attracted a bee."

"Eh? A bee?" asked Kisa absently, not really paying attention to his surroundings. His words echoed in his mind and it was as if the full force of the words finally hit him. "A BEE?!"

He tore his hand out of Yukina's and waved his arms around his head. "DAMN BEE. GO AWAY!" He pulled his hood over his head, glad he almost always chose to wear hoodies. He yanked the drawstrings, closing the hood.

Yukina was confused. Just a minute ago, Kisa was disturbed by something. And now that he had mentioned a bee, Kisa was hyperventilating? He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Kisa-san, are you OK?"

Kisa's heart was racing. He had always been afraid of bees. But just because he knew he was afraid, didn't mean he had to announce it to everyone. So Yukina remained in the dark about that secret. He was really regretting not telling him now. What must Yukina think now?

He felt a large hand on his shoulder. He cringed, knowing it belonged to Yukina. He had made a complete fool of himself. It didn't matter that it was in public. That didn't make a difference. What mattered was that Yukina was there with him.

He felt the hood gently fall off of his head. A dark blush spread across his cheeks.

'_Damn! I let my guard down!'_

He wildly searched his mind for an explanation about how he acted. His time was cut short when he felt a whoosh of air and found himself gazing into a pair of light hazel eyes. His blush became a darker red as a look of pure shame graced his face. He turned away from Yukina, not wanting to hear what he was going to say.

"Kisa-san," said Yukina gently. "Are you afraid of bees?"

Yukina suspected Kisa was afraid of bees from the way he acted, but he still asked just to make sure Kisa was comfortable with explaining the ordeal to him. He wanted to know where Kisa's fear of bees stemmed from, but not if Kisa was not yet ready to tell anyone.

The question was spot on. There was really no way Kisa could avoid answering it or shrug it off. The truth had to come out eventually. He cautiously turned back to Yukina, looking away from the curious look on the younger man's face.

"Yes," he said simply. "I've been afraid of bees since I was little."

Yukina tilted his head to the right, curiosity etched on his face. He really wanted to know what happened in Kisa's childhood to make him fear bees so much, however, he didn't press on.

Kisa had the sudden urge to let the story come out. He half expected Yukina to press on and ask what brought on the fear, but another part of him knew of Yukina's sense of tact.

He stared at the grass, taking a deep breath. "You're going to laugh at me."

"Laugh?" asked Yukina, surprised. "Why would I laugh?"

"I...just know," said Kisa heavily. "I suppose it began when I realized some of my friends were allergic to bees. That was when I remembered that I had never been stung by a bee." When he was telling the story, he felt ridiculous. He always thought his reason for fearing bees was ridiculous and telling Yukina made him feel worse about it.

To his surprise, he saw Yukina nodding as if he was agreeing with him.

"That is a rational fear," Yukina said slowly. "How would you know if you were allergic to a bee if you've never been stung? And if you are, what about the severity? You could have a severe allergy and not know about it." He turned back to Kisa, looking at him seriously. "You should really see someone about this."

The navy haired editor's mouth nearly dropped open at how casually Yukina handled the story. It was as if they were merely discussing the weather and not an embarrassing phobia.

"Wha-you're not judging me?" asked Kisa incredulously.

Yukina looked genuinely taken aback. He looked shocked, as if he couldn't fathom Kisa even asking such a question. "Why would I judge you?" he asked. "It's a perfectly normal fear," he repeated.

Kisa felt his fear melt alway and he looked up at Yukina with newfound respect and love. He was sure his eyes were sparkling and a huge smile was present on his face, a change from his usual straight face. He saw Yukina give him a dazzling smile before leaning in to catch his lips in a sweet and chaste kiss.

When they pulled away, Yukina pulled Kisa toward him and rested his chin on top of Kisa's navy blue hair. Yukina looked down at the man in his arms, his eyes showing nothing but pure love. He pressed a kiss to the editor's head.

"You should have just told me about your fear of bees. We could have gone somewhere else."

"Yukina, I had my reasons for not telling you."

The said artist nodded, smiling. "But I am glad you still chose to tell me. Your trust in me has grown."

The dark blush had returned to Kisa's cheeks and stayed there when Yukina's hold on him tightened. He didn't say anything of it like he usually did. This was his own way of telling Yukina that he loved him.

* * *

**Don't you all love Kisa and Yukina's cuteness? They're so adorable with each other. :) **

**Read and review for a lifetime supply of Yukina's smiles! :D **


	7. Mistletoe

**BAM! A super fast update because I was so inspired by the holidays and started writing this right after I finished the last chapter. :) Also, I just want to thank all of you readers out there who read my first Sekaiichi oneshot, Pocky Game! That is soon to be mine of my most popular stories! :D **

**Thanks to Anya Seneca Primrose and EMERALD69 for reviewing the last chapter! And thanks to everyone for reading, alerting and favoriting! **

**Again, working on the spelling. Bear with me if you see anything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. I'm just a broke and dyslexic writer. **

* * *

"Onodera! Take the manuscripts to the printers! Move your ass!"

Ritsu sighed hearing his raven haired boss's shouting. Holidays were a stressful time of the year at Marakuwa and Takano-san's shouting did not help the matter.

"Hai!" he shouted, grabbing the manuscripts and rushing to the printers.

As he left the office, he heard Takano-san shouting at Kisa, most likely about some manuscripts that hadn't made the printers. Ritsu shook his head.

"What is Christmas?"

The idea of Christmas before Marakuwa was sweet and innocent. Maybe a little too innocent, but then again, he was rather innocent back then. Cakes and presents everywhere...a beautifully decorated tree in the center of the room...and he would actually be looking forward to Christmas. He sighed, passing several rooms. He was a jaded man now. A jaded man who was now looking forward to the few hours of sleep he got during crunch-time. And the reason for that? The reason for the brunette's lack of interest in the holidays was shouting at the other editors.

He picked up the pace. It would not to do delay the printing. Delays in the printing would only make crunch-time even worse than it already was. If that was possible. As he was walking, memories of Christmas during high school began to flit in and out of his mind. It was everything that he had envisioned as Christmas before Marakuwa. He felt a tickling sensation in the pit of his stomach-almost like butterflies. A light blush began to dust his cheeks when a particular name came to mind.

'_Saga-senpai.'_

Just thinking about the name rolling off his tongue made his blush at least five shades deeper. His palms were growing sweaty and his heart began to race. It was nearly beating out of his chest. He felt his knees begin to shake. He stumbled toward a wall, trying to regain his balance.

High school...It was such a long time ago. It had been about ten years since he was in a relationship with Takano-san. They had never really made it to Christmas, but he had always thought about sitting across from him, ready to exchange presents and cut a piece of cake. He would even role-play it sometimes. He would imagine getting the perfect present.

Present...

Christmas Eve...Christmas Eve was Takano-san's birthday!

He felt himself go slack, the manuscripts about to fall out of his hand.

What would it have been like to actually celebrate his birthday and eventually Christmas together?

When he was younger, he couldn't deny not wanting to spend the Christmas with Takano-san. He was in love with him after all.

'_Saga-senpai! Happy birthday.' _he would tell him.

He could almost picture the look on the older man's face. Takano-san would glance at the present before opening it. Then he'd look up and give Ritsu a slow and warm smile. His eyes would be full of love. Love and admiration.

'_Arigatou'_ would be his answer. His heart almost skipped a beat at the thought of hearing his soft mellifluous voice. His deep and rich base. Speaking to him. Him. love first love.

"Onodera!"

His eyebrows furrowed. '_Hmmm. Not quite like that...'_

"Onodera! Stop daydreaming and get those pages to the printers!"

Ritsu's eyes snapped opened and he found himself still standing in the middle of the hallway, clutching the manuscripts and holding onto the wall for stability. He turned around at the sound of the voice. The ebony-haired editor was making his way toward the brunette with something that looked suspiciously like a stack of papers in his hand.

"Here. Take these to the printer as well," said Takano-san, handing the stack of papers to Ritsu. "Might as well be a little ahead of schedule."

"Hai," replied Ritsu softly, memories still flooding his mind.

Takano-san watched as Ritsu gathered the papers in his hands. Ritsu was making sure the pages were still in order. Takano-san's chocolate-brown eyes softened slightly, remembering his days with Ritsu in high school. Things were so much simpler back then. He almost smiled to himself when the thought crossed his mind. Of course things were easier. He was foolish and caught up in the middle of his first true love. The first and only true love he had ever had. His eyes spied a light blush dusting Ritsu's cheeks, which made a smirk tug at Takano-san's lips.

Ritsu absent-mindedly organized all the papers in his hands, not noticing Takano-san was still standing in front of him. Once he was sure he had the pages in the right order, he looked up. The moment he looked up, he felt a hand lightly grip his forearm. When he realized what was happening, it was too late. He felt Takano-san's warm lips moving against his. The papers slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor when Takano-san's arms wrapped around his body, pressing him against the wall. His restrained desire for the older man began to cloud his mind. He was completely absorbed in the kiss. His face felt like it was on fire when he felt Takano-san move away fro. Him. He adverted his eyes and stared at an opposite wall.

"What was that for?" he mumbled.

Takano-san stared at him for a minute. A dark blush was present on Ritsu's cheeks. He looked shaky and shocked; he looked as if he was trying to catch his breath and calm his, surely, racing heart. Ritsu was still as innocent as he was ten years ago. The thought brought a smile to Takano-san's lips. He closed his eyes, reminiscing in the past as he slowly walked back to the office.

"Mistletoe," he said over his shoulder.

Ritsu had picked up the fallen pages when he heard Takano-san's answer. "Mistletoe?" he asked curiously. He didn't think the offices were decorated for Christmas. But then again, the rest of the offices were a blur to him. He was either in the office, editing like no other, or making a mad dash for the printers. He cast his gaze up at the ceiling only to feel a familiar warmth spread across his cheeks.

"Takano-san!" he shouted. "There's no mistletoe here!"

* * *

**Yay for a holiday kiss! Even if it was without the mistletoe. ;D **

**Read and review for a mistletoe kiss with the Sekaiichi guy of your choice! XD **


	8. Misadventures in Cooking

**I have reappeared everyone! :) I'm sorry for disappearing. School likes to do that to me. I wish it didn't. I need more time to sleep. **

**Thanks to EMERALD69, Anya Seneca Primrose and raiu2112 for reviewing the last chapter! And a special thanks to Anya Seneca Primrose, EMERALD69, raiu2112, guren666 and for reading my NYE oneshot, Four Couples, Four New Years Kisses! A huuuuuge thanks to everyone who's reading, following and favoriting! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatuskoi. If I did, I highly doubt I would have been single on Valentine's Day. **

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the mangaka's master bedroom. Some of the rays of sunshine landed on his childlike face, prompting him to wake up. He rolled over on his side, taking the pillow out from under his head and covering his head with it. Although it did a good job of blocking out the sun, he was already awake. He moved the pillow and opened a bleary eye, glancing at his unusually clean desk. A clean desk only meant one thing - Hatori was here.

Chiaki sat up, rubbed his big blue eyes and moved toward the edge of the bed. He yawned while slipping his feet into his slippers. He raised his arms over his head and stretched. In the middle of his stretch, he looked around his room. Everything was clean and orderly, something that was a shock to him. It felt surreal to him to be in his clean bedroom. Ordinarily, it would be a stroke of luck to be able to see the floor.

"Tori's been working hard lately," he said thoughtfully. He walked into the bathroom and prepared to brush his teeth. As he squeezed the toothpaste on his brush, his mind was racing at top speed. He knew he wanted to do something special for Hatori, but he didn't know what to do. There wasn't much of anything he could do. Hell, he could barely take care of himself.

He thought about a movie date, but Hatori wasn't into those kinds of things, and the only time Hatori watched movies (in general) was when Chiaki mentioned he wanted to see a movie.

"It's usually about me," he said with a mouthful of toothpaste.

He spit the toothpaste out and returned to thinking.

The next thought that came to mind was a dinner. Almost immediately, his eyes lit up and he swished some water in his mouth. He jabbed the toothbrush back in it's holder and raced out of the bathroom.

"A dinner!" he shouted happily. "It's perfect! Tori will be so happy!"

Just as he finished saying his last word, he walked into the kitchen and got right to work. Or rather, he stood in the center of his kitchen and looked around.

"But what do I make?"

He spun around a couple of times, hoping his eyes would land on something he could make. The first thing his eyes landed on was a bag of mochiko. (glutinous rice flour)

'Mochiko... Mochi! I can make mochi balls!'

He reached out to take the bag when his shoulders slumped, and he drew his hand back. "But Tori doesn't like sweets."

He leaned against the counter and pressed his palms against the cool granite. He looked up at the ceiling and began spit-balling ideas for a dinner.

"Hmmm. I think I still have some rice... I can make something with that!"

His eyes flicked to the corner of his kitchen where there was a burlap sack propped up against the side of the wall. He quickly knelt and pulled the sack of rice closer to him, and sure enough, there was some rice left. There was nore than enough rice, which was perfect. He clapped his hands together happily, having a sudden wave of inspiration.

"Rice balls!" he exclaimed happily.

He grabbed the sack of rice and made his way over to his refrigerator to see what he could put in the rice balls.

There wasn't much of anything in his refrigerator. Only when he poked around and moved a couple of jars aside, he was able to find some leftover salmon and a jar of pickled plums. He took both out of the refrigerator and placed them on the counter with the sack of rice.

"I know I have some nori somewhere..." He said trailing off. He tapped his chin in total concentration. "Nori...nori...nori..."

He paced around his kitchen, looking in any and every cabinet. He closed the last one with a dejected sigh. "I guess I'll make them without the nori."

Chiaki turned around and wandered around his kitchen, looking for his rice cooker. He stopped in midstride, an odd thought coming to mind.

"It's odd that Tori knows my kitchen better than I do..." he said slowly.

He shrugged and continued his search for the rice cooker. After much digging around, he found it sitting on the bottom of a cabinet he previously thought was unused. He plugged the appliance in. A look of confusion was on his face as he bit his lower lip and held the sack of rice in his hands.

"How does Tori get his rice nice and fluffy? Mine always ends up hard..."

He stared at the bag for a moment before trusting his instinct. Once he measured out four cups of rice, he moved toward the sink and measured out eight cups of water.

"Always take double the rice," he muttered, thankful Hatori had reminded him last time he was over.

He poured the water on the rice. Feeling satisfied, he put the rice into the rice cooker. The big red button flashed red when he pressed it. The rice was cooking now.

He backed away from the rice cooker, smiling at his handiwork. A hand flew to his chin when he thought of what else he could do. In a matter of minutes, it was as if a lightbulb had been turned on over his head.

"Steamed vegetables!" he cried.

He busied himself with various bell peppers, broccoli, onions, garlic and carrots that he had found in his refridgerator. Tossing them into the pan with a dash of salt and pepper, he placed the lid on the vegetables and scampered off into the living room to clean up and call Hatori.

* * *

Hatori was on his way home when he got a call from Chiaki. He glanced at the wristwatch that adorned his wrist. 5:47. What could Chiaki want on a Saturday? Curious, the brunette clicked the 'accept call' button.

"Ah! Tori!" exclaimed Chiaki happily.

Simply hearing the mangaka's voice made the corners of Hatori's lips curve up into a slight smile. "Chiaki," he replied. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course! Are you doing anything tonight?"

Hatori was becoming suspicious about Chiaki's tone and excitement. Whatever he was planning would ultimately end up being a terrible idea. "No, why?" he asked warily.

"I made you a surprise! Come to my apartment!"

Without saying another word, Chiaki hung up. Hatori felt a strange sense of foreboding and worry settle in the pit of his stomach. Pocketing his phone, he made a mad dash to his car, flooring it on the way to Chiaki's. He knew he didn't have anything serious to worry about, but he couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive when Chiaki said surprise and nothing else.

* * *

Chiaki was putting the finishing touches on his dinner when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced distastefully at the food he had prepared. The rice didn't turn out at all like he thought it would. It looked hard and kind of inedible. The salmon and the pickled plums didn't do much in his favor either. They simply sat on top of the rice, not looking like it was incorporated into the sushi. He made a mental note to ask Hatori how he always made the rice sticky. And a quick lesson on how to make sushi wouldn't hurt either.

Overall, the presentation of the dinner didn't look too bad. The sushi was decoratively placed on a fancy looking plate, and there was a small piece of store-bought Castella sitting on Chiaki's side of the table. He just didn't think the day was right without at least one sweet.

As he raced toward the door, he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. He shrugged as he opened the door. It was as if fireworks had gone off in his eyes at the sight of the brunette.

"Tori!" Chiaki shouted happily. "How was your day?"

Hatori offered a small smile at his significant other as he stepped in. "Good, what about yours?" Upon walking in, he noticed that there was a strange odor in the house. Hatori's eyebrows knit together, feeling like he recognized the smell. His eyes widened slightly. "Chiaki, did you cook anything?"

Chiaki wore a bemused expression on his face. "Yeah. That was the surprise. Is there something-"

Before Chiaki could finish his sentence, Hatori had dashed off to the kitchen. A great plume of smoke on the stove confirmed Hatori's suspicions - Chiaki had burned something.

Hatori quickly grabbed the handle of the pan and turned the burner off. He noticed Chiaki standing in the doorway with a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh. I guess I forgot about the vegetables," he said softly.

Hatori let a genuine smile appear on his face when he saw the look on Chiaki's face. Chiaki looked downright adorable with a pout on his face and a light blush dusting his cheeks. Hatori moved toward the rubbish bin and slid the burnt vegetables. He then moved toward the refrigerator.

"Here, I'll make dinner tonight," he said kindly.

Chiaki's head shot up, his eyes looking a bit fierce. "But this dinner was supposed to be something to thank you with! You can't cook your own thank you dinner!"

Hatori smiled shrewdly as he rolled his sleeves up and began finely chopping the vegetables he had pulled out of the refrigerator. "Chiaki, had I not realized there was something burning, your house would have been ashes by now. Or you would at least have a fire in your kitchen."

Chiaki continued to pout. He sullenly walked around and plopped himself into a chair at the table. He used a nearby fork to stab the elegant looking Castella.

He felt a pair of arms around his neck. He ignored his rising blush and racing heart and continued the attack on the cake. "You even bought a cake?" Hatori asked curiously. Hatori continued when Chiaki remained silent. "I guess I'll have some cake this one time."

Chiaki's face lit up. He whipped around with a bright smile on his face. "Really?"

As soon as Hatori nodded, he found a fork in his face followed by the overpowering scent of mizuame. (A type of Japanese sweetener) He was about to ask if he could eat it later, but when he saw the look on Chiaki's face, he couldn't say no.

He leaned forward, taking the bite of cake. He swallowed it, hiding his dislike for sweets. He gave Chiaki a small smile. "I guess it's not that bad."

Chiaki smiled, taking a bite of the cake himself. "Of course not! It's Castella!"

Hatori nodded, heading back to the kitchen. A small plate of carefully organized sushi caught his eye. He quirked an eyebrow, mildly interested. "Chiaki, you made sushi?" he asked, picking one up and popping it into his mouth.

Chiaki nodded and waited patiently, hoping that at least one thing he cooked tasted good. His heart fell when Hatori stopped chewing. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's a little hard... Did you wash the rice before cooking it?"

"..." Chiaki facepalmed himself. He silently declared that he would stick to being a mangaka.

* * *

**Castella is a Japanese sponge cake.**

**This is probably my longest drabble and the one I feel most apprehensive about. Thoughts anyone? Be honest. **

**I've hit the point in this Drabble series where I really want to see if you all have any specific themes you all want me to write about. Leave it in a review or PM it and I'll see what I can do! :) **

**Review for your chance to win a virtual blow up doll of the Sekaiichi guy of your choice! ;) **


	9. An Artist's Stress

**This is pretty rare of me; I haven't been able to update a story consistently since school started. I hope I can keep this going. **

**Thanks to Anya Seneca Primrose, Candyland's Virtue, EMERALD69 and Alana-kittychan for reviewing the last chapter! A huge thanks to everyone who have read, alerted and favorited! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. But imagine what would happen if I did... It would be so cliché and awkward. xD it's a good thing I don't own it, but I do wish I owned, ahem, certain characters. *cough* TAKANO-SAN *cough* **

* * *

Kisa gently rapped on the door, feeling slightly relieved. He hadn't seen Yukina for about a week or two because of all the editing he had to do.

"Jeez. It's like these manuscripts came out of nowhere."

The door flung open just as he finished his last word. He jumped back, a bit taken aback by Yukina's appearance.

Yukina had his hair in a pony-tail and was wearing a paint spattered smock over a full sleeved navy blue shirt. There were dark bags under his eyes, indicating he hadn't gotten much sleep in a while.

He sighed, giving the older man his usual dazzling smile. "Kisa-san, what brings you here?"

Kisa stared at Yukina for a moment, noticing a slight five o' clock shadow. He coughed softly, trying to regain his composure, but there was a bit of worry in his hazel eyes. The worry also tinged his voice as he spoke. "I'm done editing for now. Yukina, are you alright?"

Yukina moved aside so Kisa could enter the small flat. Kisa stepped in and could see the source of Yukina's appearance. The overwhelming odor of paints, oil pastels and other art mediums hung in the air and was not likely to leave soon. When Kisa looked down, he was able to see various pieces of art that were either half-finished or barely started. He turned around to ask Yukina what they were all for, but Yukina had busied himself with yet another canvas.

Yukina was furiously rubbing the brush across the blank canvas, creating a generally blotchy purple mess.

"Oh, this isn't working!" the student moaned.

Kisa gently took the brush out of Yukina's hand and led him to the sofa, officially worried about what was going on. When they were both sitting on the sofa, Kisa gazed into Yukina's sleep deprived eyes and was reminded of himself when he would edit nonstop for a mangaka.

"Yukina, are these all for class?" he asked worriedly.

Yukina nodded, looking back at them. "They're for my midterm. We have to create a piece of art that is a symbol of who we are as artists, but of course this is the week I have a block."

Kisa sympathized Yukina, somewhat knowing how he felt. "Don't push yourself like this. You're not going to get out of this block if you push yourself. When is this due?"

"Two weeks, but this takes a long time! I should have started these weeks ago!"

Kisa placed a hand on Yukina's shoulder, effectively silencing him. "Yukina, calm down," he said enunciating each syllable. "First, take a deep breath in, and then go take a shower - or at least shave."

"Ah - Kisa-san!" protested Yukina.

Kisa held a hand up, silencing Yukina again. "A deep breath in, and then take a shower. You're in desperate need of one."

Yukina hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and rising. He glanced at Kisa and then at his canvases.

Kisa pointed at the hallway. "Shower," he said sternly. "I'll clean these up."

For the first time in days, Yukina broke into a relieved smile. "Thanks, Kisa-san, but how will you clean the brushes?"

Kisa swiped Yukina's phone off of the table. "That would be the beauty of knowing the password to your iPhone."

Yukina chuckled softly. "Right; you know you should trade your flip phone for an iPhone."

Kisa scrolled through the search results while picking the brushes up. "No thanks; all I need are messages and calls. Everything else is pretty much useless."

Yukina smiled, running a hand through his hair and frowning when he pulled the hair tie out. "I really do need a shower."

He looked back up at Kisa, who was picking up the canvases and stacking them against each other, being mindful of the wet paint. "Thanks, Kisa-san," he said again.

Kisa stopped what he was doing to lock eyes with Yukina. He smiled when he saw serenity in his face. "No problem. Now go take a shower."

He watched Yukina shuffle down the hallway and returned to cleaning up when he heard the water from the shower head. He shook his head as he head over to the sink.

"He needs to take a break once in a while," he muttered. "I've seen him do amazing pieces of art when he's not panicking. Well, looks like I'm not going anywhere for a while."

But he didn't mind; he would do anything to see a smile on Yukina's face. With that image in his mind, he resumed to cleaning the brushes with a smile, glad he had been the one to bring a smile and some relief to Yukina.

* * *

**So it's not very hard to see what inspired me to write this very short and rather choppy Drabble. I wrote this on a whim while I was doing schoolwork *cough* panicking *cough* I hope this made sense to you all! I literally uploaded this straight from my phone. This would be a chapter before revision and whatnot. Let me know what you all think. I'll probably be back sometime next week with a revised chapter, but I wanted to see this go up. **

**Read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. **


End file.
